


A Christmas Miracle

by Zakodia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pacific Rim (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Camp, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: All Owen wanted was a nice simple Christmas at home, but when you work for Torchwood nothing is ever so simple.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Owen Harper
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my other Owen/Newt works, but can be read as a standalone story. This is an AU where Owen has never died :)

Owen smiled as Newt flopped down on the couch next to him, container of Lo Mein in hand. 

“Aw you’re not gonna wear your crown?” Newt teased, fidgeting with the paper crown laying on the table.

  
Owen rolled his eyes, “For you I guess I could put it on for a bit”

He allowed Newt to put the paper crown on his head and tried not to smile.

“Hail the King of Assholes”

Owen laughed, reaching for his own container of takeout. Last year Newt had gone home to see his family, but this year he was all his. Newt’s family celebrated Hanukkah, and Owen was interested in those traditions, seeing he had none of his own. They had attempted the Hanukkah celebrations already, in which Newt had somehow almost burnt down the kitchen making latkes. Now it was time for Christmas and Owen had already planned on avoiding any more cooking. Newt knew that Owen didn't usually celebrate Christmas, but he decided this year they should try out some new traditions. They had picked out a tree together after work and Owen had to admit he actually enjoyed looking at it. It honestly brought some cheer to his usually empty apartment. Newt showed off his superior gift wrapping skills, while Owen had been convinced the more tape the better on his. Newt had gotten him some records he was missing from his collection and Owen had bought him a new amp for his guitar which he had spent most of the morning messing around with. 

This was the first time he had spent Christmas at home in years, they usually all hung out at the HUB, getting absolutely plastered. Gwen would stop by for a few minutes before going home to her family, but everyone else had nowhere else to go. But this year was different, he had Newt, Tosh had Victoria, and Jack and Ianto had each other. 

“I’m gonna turn on the TV”

“Why? Is there something on?”   
  


“I mean in America there’s usually some weird marathons going or old movies or something, so I just wanted to see the British version”

Owen sighed as he handed Newt the remote, he had other Christmas plans, mostly running his hands up Newt’s shirt, but he supposed those could wait for an hour or two. 

As Newt flipped through the channels, Owen got up to get a beer, before long he heard the familiar voices of the BBC as Newt stopped on the channel.

“The news mate? You really want to watch the news on Christmas?” he called from the kitchen. 

“Owen, you gotta—you gotta come over here!” Newt replied, his voice cracking, “there’s...an invasion”

“What? Come on, it's Christmas not April Fools, Newt” he chuckled to himself as he popped off the cap. “Probably one of those weird Christmas specials or something they always show” he said wandering back to the couch.

He stopped dead as soon as he saw the TV and Newt’s terrified face. There on the news was an honest to God alien invasion happening. Ships and aliens streaming out of the Rift, Torchwood’s worst nightmare. 

He put the beer down and started looking for his phone, “Fuck, Better call the HUB” 

“The HUB has a phone line?! With like a phone bill and everything?”   
  


“I mean I doubt we pay the bill, but you think Jack really carries a cell?”

Newt shrugged at that one, “Fair, but like do you guys get wrong number calls sometimes?”

“Dunno, ask Ianto next time, I’m definitely not allowed to answer the phone, not after I hung up on the Prime Minister”

“WHAT?!” Newt practically yelled, which in turn made Owen smirk, he’d probably never run out of stories. 

Owen found his phone and dialed the number, listening to it ring, it went to answering, of course. He was pretty sure what Jack and Ianto’s Christmas activities entailed.

“Jack, I know you can hear me, please stop whatever you’re fucking doing with Ianto and turn on the news, there’s a goddamn alien invasion going on and well frankly I don’t know what to do about it” 

While waiting, he texted Gwen and Tosh for good measure and got a flurry of texts back.

Newt looked down at his sweatpants, “Should probably change huh?”

Owen nodded as his phone rang, “Jack?”

The voice on the other end sounded huffed, “Owen, drive towards the Rift as soon as you can”

“Shouldn’t we meet at the HUB or something first, get equipment?”

“You’ve got your gun right? And your extra kit?

“Yeah”

“Then we’ll be fine, bring Newt it’ll be great” 

Owen listened to the tone as Jack hung up, “it’ll be great” he muttered to himself as he changed into better clothes.

“I get to come right?!” Newt said excitedly, wiggling into his own tight jeans. Owen rolled his eyes but could help but smile a little bit. Even after two years Newt hadn’t lost his endless excitement and honestly it was keeping Owen excited too. 

* * *

  
  


Not for the first time Owen wished he had an official siren as him and Newt raced through the Cardiff streets. They already had “Torchwood” emblazoned on the side of the SUV, might as well add a siren as well. Nevermind the secret organization part, everyone in Cardiff already knew who they were, just not what they did. 

It was strangely calm as he pulled up to the site, he and Newt stepped out of the car waiting for everyone else to pull up. Owen looked around, there were no ships, no aliens. It was almost like the invasion never happened. 

“Was I hallucinating? Newt asked to the air. Owen shook his head, he had definitely seen it as well, but there was something strange happening. 

Before long the rest of the team pulled up, guns drawn and then quickly put down as everyone came to the same conclusion. There was no obvious threat. 

“I-I was getting readings just a few moments ago” Tosh stammered as she looked at her laptop.

“Over there!” Jack shouted as he ran closer to where the Rift would be. Everyone ran after him, soon a blue wooden box came into view, it looked like an old Police Box, but Owen couldn’t remember the last time he saw one. 

They all stopped as a blonde woman stepped out of the box and walked towards them. 

“Oi! Jack!” the woman shouted 

“Doctor?!” Jack asked

“Doctor what?” Owen muttered, 

“More like Doctor who?” Newt whispered next to him

“The one and only” the woman replied, winking at Newt, who was not as quiet as he wished. 

“You’re looking different these days” Jack replied looking her up and down. 

“And you are looking the same as ever” the woman laughed back, “Is this the crew?”

“Yes of course, I’m so impolite, there’s Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen and” he paused “Newt works for UNIT but he’s an honorary member” 

The woman made a face when Jack said UNIT “Ugh UNIT, how annoying, but I suppose if Jack allows you, it's alright” 

“What's wrong with UNIT, Ms. Doctor no last name?” Newt’s squeaky voice rang out, Owen shook his head.

“Oh just a little bit of everything, the real question is, where have  _ you _ ” she poked her finger into Jack’s chest “been for the last five years? At least I think it's been five years? You know how time travel is” the woman waved her hands around 

Jack looked nervous, “What do you mean where have we been? We’ve been here, cleaning up all those messes”

  
“Well that's all good and dandy, but apparently you take Christmas off?! Every year I come to Earth to enjoy a nice Christmas, because it really is a lovely holiday with the pies and the snow and the pudding, oh yeah and the Earth destroying aliens I have to deal with, with hmmmm let's see no help from the “Torchwood Institute””

Owen thought about the last few Christmases where no one was checking the monitors or listening to the alarms over the blaring music of whoever got the ipod for the hour. They had all been so drunk, no one could have driven the SUV anyways. Had they really missed five years of alien invasions? How come it wasn’t on the records?

The strange woman was still talking, “Well I mean I usually manage to put time right back where it started so it’s not like anyone really remembers or the record shows your incompetence. But it would be nice to have some help every now and then!”

Jack responded, “But it seems like you’ve gotten everything under control already, you know you don’t need us, you’re The Doctor” 

Ah, there it was, time manipulation, Owen thought to himself, working it all out. They didn’t remember because technically it didn’t happen, the woman had already mentioned time travel, it wasn’t a far stretch. 

“Excuse me did you say time travel?” Newt gushed before anyone could stop him. The woman seemed to ignore him completely. 

“Aw Jack, am I not important enough that you’ve never mentioned me?” she replied, giving Jack puppy dog eyes. 

Owen thought Jack looked, almost embarrassed? Which was something he could have never expected. But here he was turning slowly red, and stumbling for an explanation. 

“Well you know how these things go, I didn’t know how much they remembered, and if I’d ever see you again and I didn’t think we’d run into you today of all days…” 

She kissed Jack on the cheek as he was still coming up with excuses, drawing an intense glare from Ianto, to Owen their history was obvious.

“I’ll forgive you, this time, if” she exclaimed “you let me come over for Christmas at your base this year” she looked away sadly, “I’m afraid I’m alone this year” 

Jack shook his head but smiled “You always knew how to drive a hard bargain, Doctor” 

He turned to the rest of the team, “Let’s reconvene at the HUB unless you have other places to be, I understand” 

“Oi! Lizard man” Newt pointed at himself, assuming she meant him, “yes you, since you asked, you can ride with me” 

Owen laughed to himself as Newt took off running towards the box, not even saying good-bye. His curiosity could never be sated and he loved that. 

* * *

  
  


The rest of the night was more familiar than ever as Ianto, Jack, Newt, Owen and their new guest sat around drinking in the HUB. Newt peppered her with questions all night long but she never seemed to tire of answering. Ianto had a protective arm around Jack’s shoulders, no doubt in response to the kiss earlier. And Owen just smiled to himself. He didn’t think he would ever have a normal Christmas but this was the best it had ever been. 

“This was a good Christmas” Newt said softly as he drifted off in Owen’s arms on the HUB couch. 

“The best” Owen replied as he kissed Newt’s head and drifted off himself. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this you probably already follow me somewhere but if you don't feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
